Long Lost
by ThornGryphon
Summary: The Teen Titans must rescue a mysterious girl. Traveling great distances, they discover a world thought to be fictional. A new enemy is made, along with a new friend. Some RaeBB and CyOC Next chapter up!
1. A Mysterious Visitor

**This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping everyone likes it. I've worked hard at writing it so I want you to be brutal in your reviews. Tell me what you really think. It bugs me when people say "don't flame", so I won't, but please try to restrain yourselves.**

**In this chapter, the Titans recieve a mysterious visitor (hint, hint), and Raven is given a message she must decifer. Ooo, ahh, weird. Speeking of weird, I am going to give all of you a fair warning. I am weird, very weird, so beware. Enjoy the story and please reveiw.**

A Mysterious Visitor

Raven's eyes snapped open at the same time a strangled gasp escaped her lips. Something felt different and wrong—yet strangely familiar. "How am I supposed to get any slee…"Raven stopped mid-sentence. Was she imagining it or was there really a paw print on her bed? "Wait a minute." There was some hair, too, and it wasn't green. "Great, just what I need, another animal to deal with," Raven muttered sarcastically.

She was just about to get some herbal tea, when a scream came from Starfire's room. Raven rolled her eyes and turned around. She didn't know what the problem was, but she probably wouldn't care. To Raven's surprise, her eyes actually widened with curiosity. Starfire was found under her covers, shivering and when Robin asked what the matter was she simply pointed at the window in the back of her room.

"What is it?" Cyborg gasped.

"What is it **doing**?" Robin added, emphasizing the last word.

"I think it's fire," Raven said.

"Trying to get outside, no doubt," Beastboy's voice right next to her, almost made Raven jump. Beastboy had by now resumed…sniffing her cape, Raven realized for the first time.

"Um, Beastboy."

"Yah?"

"Why are you sniffing my clothes?"

Beastboy responded to Raven's question by asking, "Did you have a guest last night?"

"Uh," Raven said, experiencing a rare moment where she was actually caught off guard. "I think…" pausing, Raven regained her composure and said, "Just stop," snatching her cape away at the same time. Beastboy just shrugged and proceeded to stare, as if just realizing why he had come to Starfire's room.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked, repeating Cyborg's question. He was about to get slapped on the head, but was saved when Cyborg saw Robin glaring at him.

"Is it going to hurt me?" Starfire asked meekly from under the covers.

"I don't think so," Raven responded, staring at the small, shivering droplet of flame that was now in her hand.

Robin walked over to Starfire's bed and peeked under the covers. "I think you can come out now."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sure," Robin said, holding out his hand. The two of them reappeared with Starfire clinging to Robin's shoulders. She still didn't trust the little fire blob.

Raven's gaze was still unwavering from the flame. It had stopped shivering, but now it felt like it was trying to tell her something. "Are you what woke me up, then? You wanted to tell me something," Raven, asked it, hoping to get an answer to the presence still hanging around her.

_No, but I'm part of it._

"You can talk to me, in my mind?" Raven asked aloud (quietly).

_Yes, you too, try. _She did, and it worked.

_What are you?_

_Can't tell, not supposed to._

_Oh. _Raven was disappointed at that. _No answers yet, _Raven thought to her.

_Nope! _The flame chimed in, making raven start. _Message to tell._

_What?_

_Wolf Warrior in trouble, **help!**_ The last word blasted in her mind, making Raven drop the little messenger. Raven quickly bent down to pick it up, but what she saw was a small pile of ash. Raven got up and opened the window. The ash picked itself off the ground and hovered in front of Raven. _Bye-Bye._

"Good-bye," Raven said, out loud. Then the ash blew out the window with a contented sigh. It sounded so happy; Raven couldn't help but smile. Raven turned around to ask if any of them knew what a wolf warrior was, but stopped when she saw everyone staring. "What?" Leaving the room, Raven decided she was going to have to find out what it was on her own.

* * *

"Raven, are you coming for breakfast? I made a special tofu mix," Beastboy called, then, muttering to himself, "I swear, she is going to starve one of these days." 

Raven had only paused from her research when she heard Beastboy call. Tracing the paw print with her fingers, she pondered over what could have made it. "Definitely a canine. Wolf? If so, a big one," Raven said, thinking out loud. Raven glanced at the pile of books next to her and let out an exasperated sigh. She had covered a lot of ground without hearing a single word of warrior, wolf, or a combination of the two.

After covering over half the books in her library, Raven was ready to give up. She flipped through a few more pages for good measure, didn't see anything, and was about to close the book, when something caught her eye. It wasn't actually on that page, but it was the outline of the picture on the other side.

"Wow!" Raven whispered. On the page was an elaborate drawing of a moon, a paw, a pair of eyes, and a star. It looked like the paw print was being blown away and the moon had blood on it. Below this was another design. It said the two words Raven had been looking for, Wolf Warrior. "Wow!" Raven said again, reaching down to stroke the page.

"Aaaah!" Raven's head was thrown back by an unseen force, the second her fingers brushed the page. Her eyes clouded over and she was bombarded by vicious, violent, and painful scenes. When it was over, Raven was surprised at how much it had hurt.

Wincing, Raven leaped to her feet and raced to the living room. "Hey, Raven! Just in time. I saved ya some tofu," Beastboy called, on seeing her enter.

"No thanks," Raven said, blowing up the tofu in her haste. Raven reached the table and slammed the book down, causing everyone to turn and stare. While no one was looking, Cyborg quickly scraped his tofu onto Robin's plate. "This is it! This is what that flame came from. Right here in this," Raven paused as she got a fresh pain in her thigh, "page. The Wolf Warrior."

"You ok?" Robin asked sounding concerned.

"Just a little stiff from sitting too long," Raven said, brushing off the question. Robin looked skeptical, but decided to just catch up with her later.

"I'll say, you've been up there for hours," Beastboy replied, plopping another helping of tofu on Cyborg's plate. Seeing crestfallen look, Starfire burst out in giggles.

Glaring at Starfire, Raven snapped, "What!" By now Starfire was having a hard time breathing, but she managed to keep a straight face when Beastboy and Cyborg started arguing about tofu (Beastboy had finally noticed Cyborg's disgusted look). Not soon after, Robin's voice joined the shouting match, along with Starfire's. Both of them were trying to get the others calmed down. Finally, Raven lost her temper.

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted. Immediately, everyone shut their mouths, all the tofu exploded, and several forks landed in Beastboy's hair ( he ducked the knives). Breathing hard, Raven continued, "The flame was a messenger, the Wolf Warrior sent it. I'm not sure why it came here, but it did. I found out some information, but this is a big job. I'll need your help."

"Raven, let me see that book."

"Robin, I'm not so sure you should," before Raven could explain, Robin snatched the book and placed his hand on the picture, "No!"

"Raven, chill, he won't hurt it. It's not, like, dangerous or anything," Beastboy said. Raven just glared at him, then continued.

"Karla is trapped somewhere, and was captured some time ago," she paused and glanced at everyone, "look, I know this is confusing, but…"

Cyborg interrupted, "Raven, it's not that we don't get it, but…"

"You just said her name," Robin finished.

"Oh," Raven said, realizing they were right, "well, I'll explain that later. Right now we need to try and find her.

"But what if we can use your gained knowledge to find her?"

"Star's right. I mean you already found out her name," Robin said.

"I don't think I can control that. It just comes to me," Raven doubtfully replied.

"What if you tried focusing your thoughts? I know you're good at it, considering you just blew-up my tofu," Beastboy chimed in.

"BB, you have to admit that was pretty funny. Anyway, he's right. You do it all the time when you meditate. Why not just apply it to this?" Cyborg pointed out.

"You're probably right, but that means I'll have to be alone for a long time… with no disturbances," Raven said the last part, looking straight at Beastboy.

"What are you glaring at me for? I'll be good, besides, last time it was Cyborg's fault."

"It was not!" Cyborg yelled.

"Was too," Beastboy snapped back.

Raven left the room at this point, telling Robin to find out whatever he could. However, she took the book, since the visions had originally come from it, and she wasn't sure if she would need it or not. Robin would just have to find a different source of information.

* * *

"No!" Soon after Raven's voice came a loud crash. Every other Teen Titan looked up from their research. 

"Doesn't sound like it's going too well, does it?" Cyborg said.

"No not really. I'll go check on her," offered Robin, _Now I can find out what happened to her this morning._

"Stop! I don't understand. You're going too fast!" hearing Raven's desperate cries made Robin walk even faster, "please," Now Robin was running. He didn't like how her voice had gotten suddenly weak.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he wrenched open the door to her room. As Robin looked around he didn't like what he saw.

* * *

"I don't like this. Something seems wrong." 

"Beastboy, you must…chill?. Robin said he would handle it." Starfire comfortingly replied.

"Yah, but didn't you hear her. She didn't sound happy."

"Seriously, BB, chill, Robin has this under control," Cyborg said.

"Raven!" Robin's shout echoed through the tower.

"Does that sound under control to you? Come on!" Beastboy raced down the hallway in time to see Raven, hanging limp in the air, before he was knocked out.

**I know, suspense, but you might as well get used to it 'cause basically every chapter is like this. Tell me what you think, please, pretty please!**


	2. Who Is She

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. However, as an apology I am posting two chapters at once. Horray! Enjoy.**

Who Is She  
**Earlier, in Raven's room**

"Ok, Raven, concentrate. You were given all the answers. You just need to find them. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

As Raven continued to repeat the mantra, her mind began to fill with someone else's memories. A young girl, born on the planet Draclunar, into a loving and powerful family, at least, they looked loving. Over the first 10 years, no one paid much attention to the odd things their child did (Except her father). She never made any human friends. Animals always surrounded her, instead. Fire seemed to be her friend, too. The things that were the most noticeable were here ears and teeth, that is, until you saw her eyes. Even though you may notice her teeth and ears, you could still say, "So what if her ears are a little to triangular and her teeth are sharper than most kids'. It's no big deal." However, her eyes were a different matter entirely. They looked brown, but were really amber, the pupils were thinner, and she seemed to see things undetectable to most humans. The strangest part about her eyes was the pain. Her eyes were filled with unknown pain and sorrow, unknown knowledge and wisdom. This girl's eyes were more animal than they were human, and everyone who looked into those eyes got chills sent down their spines.

At age ten, she woke up with fur and claws; she had a tail, too. When she tried to scream, all that came out was a howl, a wolf's howl. After she heard herself howl, she wasn't afraid. It felt natural; this skin wasn't strange to her. As her thoughts continued to drift and think about her wolf friends, her body became more and more like them. She didn't realize this until her transformation was complete, when she tried to pull off her blanket and all she saw was a paw, not a furry hand with claws, but a paw. Instead of getting scared like most people would, this girl smiled a wolfish smile and leapt out the window, leaving her pajamas in a pile on her bed.

A year later, she had mastered her transformation, even her little clothes dilemma. The magical fairies of the forest and her pack of wolves worked together to make her a gift for her eleventh birthday. Using the fairy's knitting skills they had sewn magic and wolf spirit into some cloth. After the cloth was completed they sewed a set of clothes out of it. Because of the spirit and magic in the clothes they stayed with her when she morphed, almost like they blended into her skin. It was perfect, and she never wore anything else.

* * *

_Hmmm, Karla has clothes like Beastboy's,_ Raven thought, before continuing.

* * *

Life was good for Darkmoon (even though her birth name was Karla, among the animals and other creatures she was known as Darkmoon). She never paid any attention to the fearful and disgusted looks people gave her. She didn't need them; humans were terrible creatures that were never satisfied. They always wanted more, and to get what they wanted they took it from her kind and her friends, instead of earning it. Who needs them?

This thought was only magnified in her twelfth year of life. Karla's father had watched his daughter develop, and grow. He saw her change for the first time and he saw her get the clothes. He knew her human and animal name, and he knew who she really was, even though she didn't. He wanted her. No. He wanted her powers. He wanted to harness and use them, to control her and her gift; she was his daughter after all. So, why not? He just needed to figure out how, and soon he had.

One day, while in the forest, the fairies asked Karla and her pack if they wanted to come to their full moon celebration that night. Naturally, they accepted. That afternoon Karla went home for lunch; it was probably the biggest mistake of her life. Unlike everyone else, Karla's mother thought her daughter's powers were truly wonderful and she respected and loved Karla, because of this her mother was the only human Karla respected and loved, as well. That is why Karla went home to ask permission to go to the celebration (not that it would make much of a difference, because even though she respected her mother, she did not always respect her mother's wishes. Karla was an independent young girl, and she did what she wanted). Karla liked to please her mother whenever she could, so, when she said yes Karla was overjoyed. All her mother wanted to know was the location, in case of an emergency. Karla eagerly told her, but the only problem was, her father was listening.

He followed her to the clearing and called a cloud to cover the moon, at just the right moment (Karla's father is a very strong sorcerer, along with everyone else in the family, that is why they were so powerful). He waited to use the cloud at just the right moment, the moon dance. He had a long time to wait.

This was not only a celebration but a ritual, too, held once a year, during the last full moon. First, a time of reflection and remembrance is held. Once over, they sang. They sang a song of memories and the past, the lessons they had learned, and the knowledge they gained that they will carry and use for the rest of their lives. They sang a song of new beginnings, of obstacles to overcome, the mistakes they will make and learn from, and the people they will meet and cherish. Finally, just before the dance, they meditate. They gain a sense of peace as they prepare to welcome a new beginning.

Soon it would be time for Karla's father to make his move. The dance was beginning, the feast for afterwards prepared, and everyone was excited about the all night vigil. At the height of the new moon dance everything went black, and then disaster struck. Lights flashed, thunder clapped, rain fell, but the howls and screams cut through all of the noise. Water burned flesh, thunder deafened, and lights blinded all. It seemed like forever, but it was over in minutes. Karla's father ran, his magic had done its job, and happiness was a thing of the past in that clearing.

* * *

"Ow!" Raven's focus was momentarily broken, when she felt the pain of that night, "Oh, Karla, Oh no."

* * *

Suddenly, the moon was shining again, the rain stopped, and Karla saw an unspeakable horror. Fairies covered the ground and wolves from her pack were mixed in. As Karla walked among the bodies, she checked everyone, to see if they were really dead. As she reached the end of the clearing, the tears finally began to fall, when she saw her two dearest friends. Spiritchaser and Skyfire were young wolves who were madly in love. They were the first wolves and friends that Karla had known, and now they were gone.

Karla had no hope that these bodies would be different from the rest, but they were. Somehow they had survived and they also knew who had caused this. Karla was devastated, but she hadn't lost control, like the fairies had warned her might happen, if something devastating happened, especially if ones she loves are involved.

She hadn't lost control, and she was proud. She hadn't lost control until Spiritchaser told her about the puppies. She and Skyfire had been expecting puppies, but because of this they had lost them. Karla lost control, and she was no longer proud, she was scared.

Fire rained from the sky and everything she touched burned to ash. Karla discovered a whole new part of her transformation. Instead of turning into a plain wolf, she became a wolf monster. She was huge and dangerous. Her hands grew claws, her ears became pointed, she was covered with fur, she could stand on two muscular legs with clawed feet at their ends, her tail was strong, every single one of her teeth were razor sharp and she had a set of killer fangs. The worst part was her eyes. They became thin and red with a look of hate in them.

Everywhere people ran, everywhere people screamed for help or mercy, but the cries fell on deaf ears. Everyone was killed in that city. The only person to live was Karla's father. He ran. Happiness was not only a thing of the past in that clearing, but also a thing of the past in that city and a young girls life.

* * *

Images whipped around in Raven's head. She saw a girl running away, then the girl practicing how to control fire, there was a brief moment of happiness when a lone wolf joined them and Spiritchaser and Skyfire had a successful litter, but soon they were running again. Shelter was temporarily found among a group of dragons. They gave her two gifts. One was the gift of flight through wings. These wings were smooth and soft with fur on them, but she could only fly when she was a wolf or in her other form that she hadn't used since. Next a staff with two dragon claws on the tip and a curved knife. Then, more running. Finally, she found her tigereye stone, she wore it as a necklace, and once she found the stone her tattoo on her arm appeared. It was a navy crescent moon on her left upper arm. Karla finally understood who she was. She was the Wolf Warrior. More running. Always running, never a permanent home. Always running.

"No!" Raven's sorrow for Karla was let loose as her energy destroyed lights, vases, and many other things, "Stop! I don't understand. You're going too fast! Please." Raven had seen where she was from and where she went, but not where she was now, and the images wouldn't stop. Raven barely noticed Robin enter, but she was aware that everything was slowing down. "Help." Raven whispered to Karla, for she could sense her spirit nearby.

_You must relax. No harm will come to you. Listen; have you not seen where I was born?_

"Yes, I have," Raven's voice was weak, but that didn't matter to Karla's spirit.

_I am there again, at my "home". My father has finally caught me, and he plans on doing a ritual to kill me and transfer my powers to him and gain immortality. You must hurry!_

"I will. I promise. Oh, and are you the one who left the hair and print?"

_Yes, I'll explain how later, but for now good-bye, and sleep peacefully. You and the others will need it._

"Raven!" Robin's voice still wasn't as clear as it should be, even though the visions had ended. As Raven turned her head to look at him she saw the Beastboy running down the hall. All of a sudden everything went black, and then she fell.

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	3. Getting There

**Here's that other chapter I promised ya'll. I will have the other chapter up much sooner,I promise, really. Also, please please review my stories.**

Getting There

Raven woke up feeling extremely refreshed. As she sat up she saw Robin was just waking up, too. Raven knew why she had passed out, but all Robin had done was run into her room (Raven didn't think anything had hit him on the head).

"Raven, what happened?"

"I'll explain later," she said, suddenly recalling the conversation she had with Karla. _Good-bye and sleep peacefully._ Raven now understood what had happened. "We should go check on the others. Beastboy is in the hall. You go and see about Cyborg and Starfire." Robin started walking faster, when he heard Starfire's name.

Raven walked over to the just waking Beastboy. "Are you all right?" Raven asked, kneeling down and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy had been looking at the floor blinking, but he jumped at the sound of Raven's voice. "Well, I passed out on the floor, and I don't know why. Oh and I saw you hanging limp in the air, or did you mean physically?"

"Never mind, you're alive so I'll go see about the others." Raven said with a hint of annoyance.

"So," Beastboy said, jogging to keep up, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what I told Robin. I'll explain later when everyone is here."

"Aw, come on, please?" Beastboy whined.

"No! I don't feel like getting mad, so just be patient" Raven insisted.

"Ok, but will you at least tell me if you found out any useful info?" he asked.

"Fine. I did. In fact, I found a lot more information than I need, I think" Raven replied, then under her breath, "My head is still reeling from it. Ugh, I need some herbal tea."

Having only heard the last part of Raven's statement he put in, "You always need tea."

"Whatever," Raven quickly responded. They had reached the living room, and she didn't want the others to think they'd had any semblance of a conversation. Raven wasn't sure why she cared, but she did.

"Raven! You and Beastboy are unharmed!" Starfire cried.

"Ok Raven, we're all here, so, what the heck happened back there?" Robin asked.

"It's going to be a pretty long story. You had better sit down." Raven sat down with the others, and began her long tale.

* * *

"So, basically Karla sent us all to sleep so we would be ready to rescue her?"

"That's it, Cyborg. Except it wasn't a normal sleep. It was a healing sleep and I learned that she has minor healing powers. So in one day we felt as strong as ever," Raven explained.

"Do you think she wants us to leave today?" Beastboy inquired.

"She probably does, so we had better get to work. Let's try to leave after lunch," Robin started handing out orders for people to do. He made sure Raven agreed though, since she knew the most about what they were up against.

* * *

"Yawn! How far away is Draclunar anyway?" Beastboy asked, stifling another yawn.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is where it is. This is why she wanted all of us to sleep," Raven said, also suppressing a yawn.

"We need to do something about this sleep problem. Something like a shift. From what Raven told us, we'll need to be in top condition," Robin told the others.

"Ya, it sounds like we'll be flying the rest of the night and we won't arrive 'til dawn," Cyborg explained.

After discussing the possibilities, the orders of shifts were chosen. The T-ship was put on autopilot, so the team could get as much sleep as possible, and if any problems arose every team member had an alarm attachment.

"Sleep well my dear friends. Do not let the glopthorbs bite," Starfire said before falling asleep.

The trip was uneventful, and they were not attacked, even when they enter Draclunar's atmosphere.

"I don't like this. Why haven't we been attacked? Maybe this is a trap."

"No Robin, this isn't a trap. Guards aren't posted this far out. Her father knows she has no friends or family other than him. He just doesn't know the full extent of her powers," Raven whispered, for despite the shifts they were still tired.

"So, will we be able to sneak up on him?" Starfire inquired.

"We should be. I've scanned this place and the guards that he does are far and few between," Cyborg loudly declared, trying to wake everyone up (especially Beastboy, who was practically asleep).

"Ow! Cyborg do you have to be so loud?" Beastboy complained. His mind had drifted and he accidentally gave himself rabbit ears.

"Sorry BB, but I had to wake you up somehow," Cyborg said laughing.

Beastboy just muttered to himself and made sure his ears were normal. Raven frowned and had a strange urge to stand up for Beastboy. _What am I thinking? I never stick up for anyone, especially him. I'm just tired, that's all,_ Raven thought to herself, trying to rid herself of this confusion, at least for now. So she would stop thinking about it Raven spoke to the others, "We're all tired, but right now we need to concentrate. Cyborg, get us to our destination as fast as possible. The sooner we get there the more time we'll have to plan."

"Got ya, floor it," Cyborg confirmed, and they blasted through the air.

* * *

"What is going on!" Beastboy screeched at Cyborg, as the craft rocked dangerously "Ahh! TENTICAL AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!"

"Where'd **that** come from?"

"Fly higher!" Robin shouted, clutching his seat.

"That's impossible! We're miles in the air," Cyborg said, avoiding another tentacle.

"I said, fly higher!"

"This has to be a hologram, or something," muttered Cyborg, once again ignoring Robin's command.

"I do not believe this is a hologram. Please, Cyborg, listen to Robin. This is most frightening," Starfire pleaded.

"But, but, this is impossible," Cyborg frantically searched all possibilities (using his arm, of course).

"**CYBORG! FLY HIGHER!**" everyone shouted at once.

"All right, already. I'm flying," he muttered.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"That was the kraken that gave this sea its name," Raven responded.

"Oh, really, than what's this sea's name?" Beastboy smirked.

"Kraken Sea."

"Oh. Wait, how did you know that?" Beastboy asked, confused.

"Karla."

"Oh," Beastboy was about to ask another question, when Robin interrupted.

"Beastboy, enough. We'll just need to remember to avoid that spot on the way back."

"I've heard of this legendary kraken. They wreak great havoc in the sea," Starfire put in.

"We're almost there you guys," Cyborg said, "Look."

Everyone fell silent when they looked out the window. Before them, as far as the eye could see was destruction. Raven had been right, even now, there was nothing living in that city, and there were no buildings, except the fortress in the distance.

"Karla, here we come," Raven's voice was soft, but in the silence of death everyone on the T-ship heard her.

**I'll get started on the next chapter, right away.**


	4. GoodNight My Child

**This is a very intense chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Just so everyone knows, I'm going to be in Ireland for two weeks starting on, Wednesday, July 12th. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter posted before then, but I'll try. Please review my chapters. I really want to know what everyone thinks of my writing. Enjoy!**

Good-Night My Child

Destruction. Destruction everywhere. There was naught a living soul to be found, as far as the eye could see, unless, you looked inside an old fortress. This fortress was once the center of the city. This is where all the leaders stayed. Not a soul was to be found in that city except in that fortress. In that fortress, in one certain room, through one specific window. Through that one window, you could see a woman, no, a girl, aged by fear, sadness, betrayal, and more pain than you could imagine. This girl hung limp against a wall; chains attached to each arm and leg suspended her. It was hard to believe she breathed at all.

* * *

"Wow, I hadn't realized it was this…I mean, it's so…or, how did…wow," Beastboy ended, quietly, having not been prepared for such devastation 

"It's hard to believe one girl made this happen," Cyborg put in.

"It's depressing, isn't it?" Robin responded.

"It makes me wish to cry tears of sadness," whispered Starfire.

Raven only nodded, she was more surprised than the rest of the team. She had seen what happened in her visions, but even those were nothing, compared to this…nothing, nothing at all.

"Nothing"

"Did you say something, Raven?"

"No Robin, I said nothing."

Once again silence fell among the Titans. All they could do was listen to the silence of death, and at the very back of everyone's minds was, _is someone who can create this much devastation really worth saving,_ and with death and silence all around them, it was hard to ignore a voice, even as small as this one, _is it really worth the risk?

* * *

_

"It'll be ok. It has to be ok. It just has to be."

"Quiet in there!" a guard shouted.

If she hadn't been through so much already, she might have given up right then.

"Putrid, blubber ball," she mutters under her breath.

"Now darling, that is no way to talk about your caring body guard, and you know that," a low, whispery voice, full of venom stated from the shadows.

"Shut your mouth, and don't you ever call me darling, you disgusting weasel!" she spat.

"Oh!" cried the man, reeling as if he had been dealt an actual blow, "Sweetie, that hurt. Why would you want to talk to your father like that? I guess I'll have to punish **you**!" the wizard practically screeched, and as a flash of light filled the room the girl's scream filled the air.

* * *

Silence seemed to stretch on forever, with no end in sight. 

Suddenly, a scream reached the Titans tired ears.

"Hurry!" Raven shouted. She obviously knew the urgency of the situation, and Cyborg swiftly went full throttle. Using Beastboy's sensitive ears the Teen Titans rapidly found the source of the scream and landed a safe distance away. "We need to find out which room the scream is coming from so we can see what's happening," Raven hurriedly gasped, as she ran towards the fortress, with the rest in tow.

Everyone scrambled over walls, and raced around towers, frantically trying to reach the source of the scream, before it ended; little did they know, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

Pain seared through her body and unending screams filled the room. She couldn't stop even though it would be an understatement to say her throat was merely raw. It wouldn't stop, ever, but then it did, and the most heart rendering sounds she had ever heard reached Karla's ears. The worst part was, she had to watch as that scream left their mouths. 

"**No!**" Karla's cry was louder than thought possible, but it did nothing to drown out the cries of her pack, "Stop!"

Her father just laughed harder. It was going to happen again; she could feel it. Karla closed her eyes and struggled to suppress it. However, when she opened her eyes they gleamed a bright and evil red, and she was being watched.

* * *

"There it is!" Beastboy said, changing back from a hound dog to a human. 

"Beastboy, are you sure?"

"Robin, trust me, that's it." Beastboy changed into a Pterodactyl (the room was somewhere at the very top of the tower), and picked Cyborg up.

"Come Robin, we should hurry. She sounds weak," Starfire said, while picking up Robin.

"You're right. Come on Raven," but when Robin turned around she wasn't there, "Raven?" Robin said, looking around.

"She's already at the window, and she seems a bit frantic for us to get there," taking a deep breath, Starfire continued, "This is a very tall tower."

Finally, everyone was at the window, watching in terror and fascination as they saw Karla's father turn his attention from his daughter to a small pack of wolves trapped in a cage. Their squeals and yelps of pain made even Raven's eyes tear up; though she quickly wiped them away, unlike Starfire, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Her eyes, oh no, her eyes. They're red," Raven whispered loudly. She was kneeling next to Cyborg. If anyone else heard her, Cyborg was the only one that commented.

"It's happening again. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

The Titans watched in horror, as Karla began to lose control. The transformation was more gradual this time. Karla was constantly fighting against the chains, holding her back. It was as if her transformation was causing her pain. She snarled and bared her fangs and began to tear at the wall. For the first time in their lives, the Titans felt completely helpless, as they saw the chains begin to come lose and Karla begin to be consumed by her anger and pain.

**Crack!** The chains came lose, along with a lot of the wall, and Karla launched herself at her father, with a bone-chilling roar. Raven could tell that she wanted to use fire as well, but something was stopping her. Every time Karla tried to use it she seemed to cringe, inwardly. Raven just couldn't figure out why. After a few attempts Karla gave up and resorted to claws and teeth, Raven wished she hadn't.

Karla became lost in her rage and tore at her father mercilessly. By the time she began to calm down, her father's motionless body, the walls, and Karla were covered in blood. Karla continued to crouch over the lifeless body, breathing hard, not even bothering to wipe off her dripping fur (even her pack seemed slightly disturbed by Karla's violent act).

Closing her eyes at the same time as Karla, Raven projected soothing thoughts. Gradually, Karla returned to her human form and she began to breath normally, but her eyes remained closed. Beastboy even thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Karla was hurled at the wall, and the chains were completely fixed. Karla, once again, hung motionless as if she knew what was going to happen.

Laughter drifted through the air and caused the Titans to look over at the supposedly lifeless body. It was shaking…with laughter, laughter that was more bone-chilling that Karla's roar. Everyone grimaced to see the broken jaw moving up and down, as though it were fully functional. Slowly, the skin came together, shredded organs mended, and the body's lost blood was replenished, all the while it was shaking with laughter, and it wouldn't stop.

At long last, the body was once again, totally healed, and Karla's father stood up, still laughing. He walked across the room with slow, leisurely steps and didn't stop laughing until he reached the door. Standing in the entryway, he stopped and smiled.

With the same low, whispery, and even more venomous voice he said, before exiting, "Good-night my child."

And this time, everyone could see her tears.

**Cliffhanger, Cliffhanger...Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I feel evil. He,he. >: (**


End file.
